customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Valentine (1996 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This video is not to be confused with the 2001 video Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Valentine''' is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 26, 1996. On , it was re-released under a different title, '''Barney's Valentine Party. Plot After singing "", the kids find out that it's Barney's Valentine Birthday, and he's turning 22 hundred million years old. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Stacy and Laura also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and Portuguese respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Anna learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthday Celebrations Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) (cameo) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) (cameo) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) *Monkeys (cameo) *Clowns (Cameo) *Teddy Bears (cameo) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) (cameo) *Kalea (Cheryl Toma) (cameo) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) (cameo) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) (cameo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (cameo) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) (cameo) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) (cameo) *Amy (Becky Swonke) (cameo) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) (cameo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) (cameo) *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) (cameo) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) (cameo) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (cameo) *Mr. Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (cameo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) (cameo) *Riders in ihe Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) (cameo) *King Babar (from Babar) (cameo) *Other characters (cameo) *Michael (cameo) *Sarah (cameo) *Joey (cameo) *Maria (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Katie (cameo) Songs # Barney Theme Song # The Having Fun Songs # Growing # Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day # The Barney Bag # Las Mañanitas # The Rainbow Songs # What a Baseball Day! # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Nothing Beats a Pizza # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop # Pumpernickel # I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream # S'mores # The Airplane Song # Turkey in the Straw # Mr. Knickerbocker # If You're Happy and You Know It # Happy Birthday to You # I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Valentine (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Valentine (book) Trivia *The Barney costume from "Barney Live! in New York City". is used. *This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti and Balloon comes down. *The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. *The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses On The Move!. Television Airings * This video also aired on HBO in 2016. Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)